Whispers
by TheMooney42
Summary: House and Cam play cat and mouse in the hospital, more like cat and cat. Rated M for future SMUT.
1. The game is on

**A/N: Alright now, since I had taken a hiatus from writing I happened to find my self reading a book. Now I found this book to contain many things that I know I could use, especially when it came to fics. The only thing that I took from this 'book' was the poem, named Whispers. I started to notice my fingers typing words, and came up with this...so hope you enjoy. I also made some refrences to either my shows or people, so if you catch them then I think that you deserve a cookie P**

**These peeps belong to the people that they belong too. Not mine...sadly :( ...because if they were...oh hooo hoo! What I would make them doooo... ;)**

**Ah, yes, Hameron with a dash of Wuddy...nice ;)**

* * *

House found the moaning and groaning among the hopeless humans fascinating, amusing even. His lips quirking into an all knowing smile. Little did they know, he'd joke about them, gambling on whether they live or die, making smart remarks here and there to hide what really was. 

Care.

He never admitted it, nor would he even think about admitting it to someone, not even Wilson. But each and every single one of his patients, he cared about whether it be for 2 seconds or a scotch and piano session.

Passing the glass windows of sealed rooms in which sick people lay on their beds, he looked on as he walked through the long hallways of PPTH. Stopping short of the familiar door reading "Diagnostics", he took out his small bottle, dumped 2 pills in his hand and threw them into the air catching them in his mouth simultaniously more out of habit then from pain before pushing past the door.

"Good morning my ducklings" he said cheekily.

"Morning" they said in unison, their voices flat with a mix of boredom and dullness.

"What do we have" he said, limping over to the white board and opening the marker ready to write. He saw Cameron get up and make her self a cup of coffee. She was more beautiful then he anticipated for the day. House's stomach went uneasy for 2 seconds when she looked at him.

"Nothing"

House spun around, giving them a look of mock horror. "No sick people today?"

"Nope" Chase stated bluntly, darting his tongue out for concentration. House recapped the marker and sat down, placing his hands on either side of his face, holding a wide smile.

"What are you doing there Chase?"

Chase was taken aback by the interest in House. "Ummm...it's a..." he stuttered, flipping the newspaper revealing a white and black semi-checkered box, "Cross word puzzle...why?"

"Oh!" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "by the way that you stuck your tongue out, I could have sworn that you were thinking of Foreman" he said getting up and heading to his office. House looked back for a few seconds, but when he didn't get the retort, he pushed the door open and headed inside setting up his IPod for a music session.

Plopping down he lifted his feet up and put his arms behind his head closing his eyes. After 10 minutes of tunes, House opened his eyes again, finding Cameron alone scribbling something on a piece of paper. She seemed content and got up just as House closed his eyes again and pretended not to notice.

"Here" he heard her say, finding her hand extended in front of him the white piece of paper clutching in her grasp, "I have to go do clinic duty...have fun" She gave him a final wink, as he reached for it, and left.

He continued to stare at the door. She had an effect on him. The way that she walked, the way that she looked at him...her in general. She had an effect on him. And he didn't know what to make of it sometimes...

He ripped his gaze from the door and stared at the menacing piece of paper. Grabbing it and unfolding it he began to read it:

_My words will sound like promises when whispered in your ear  
If I guaranteed you ecstasy tell me can you wait a year?  
Or give or take a couple of months cuz I don't know for sure  
When the time will come and I'm released standing outside your door_

House couldn't think. He looked around as only the people passing in the hallways gave him a sense of reality. Blinking and furrowing his brow, he started to write.

* * *

"Alright you say that your stomach hurts..." she glanced at the chart "Billy?" 

The little boy nodded with a sad expression, his lower lip pouty, and eyes filled with soon to be tears.

Cameron looked at the mother, "It's just a bad case of-" before she could finish her sentence, House came bursting in like a rookie cop on his first bust.

"Hi! I'm Gregory House, i'll be looking at your brat tod-oh! Why Dr.Cameron! I didnt know that _you_ would be in here! Well since i'm here why don't you go ahead and do a breast exam in room 3...I would but..." he sighed dramatically for effect," I don't want another sexual harassment suit against me" he said cheekily.

Cameron tried to suppress a smile. "Sorry Mrs. Petersen. I have to be going now"

She made her way to the door but House got near and bumped her, "Sorry, clumsy me". She smiled and got out, closing the door with an audibly sigh. She made her way toward room 3.

"Hi i'm Dr. Cam-" she said to no one. Quickly she looked around, checking behind the door and squinting in confusion. What the? Something clicked. Making her mouth into a perfect O, she started to pat her pockets. A lump protruded from her coat pocket and sighed with much relief as she opened it.

_Awhile back I asked you to think of me at night before you slept  
I hope you kept your word to me and the promise to me was kept_

Short, concise and _actually_ sweet, that was House, minus the sweet part.

Gripping the paper in her hand she smiled of joy. House had in fact asked her to think of him, and she kept her promise. So every night whether snuggled in his arms, or cleaning some sort of body fluid from her coat, she would think of House. Taking the elevator to the Diagnostics room, she hoped that he wasn't in his office. Quickly inventorying the room, the coast was clear. She took out a pen from her pocket, sat down and began to think of her response.

* * *

"It's cancer I just know it!!" 

House slapped a hand to his face rubbing it with much annoyance. He hated clinic duty. _Everyone_ knew it. Especially Cuddy, yet she would still assign it to him. The paper work, the patients, especially these patients. The patients that thought they knew more about their "disease" then the doctor. House sighed and casted his eyes toward the ceiling.

"...have I really been this bad to deserve such punishment?"

"Maybe" came a voice from behind him.

House scrunched up his eyebrows and turned around. A smile started to spread slowly across his face. He knew what she was here for; she knew what she was there for.

"I'll take it from here...Greg" First name basis at work, bold and..._daring_. House got up and extended his arm out, "Stool for the madam?"

"Here". She cocked her wrist out, a piece of paper in between her fingers, "you forgot something"

House looked at it then to Cameron. "I was wondering where I left this at" House turned to the patient. "It's my pregnancy test, I hope I am... Wilson would be sooooo proud". The patient's tiny eyes bulged as far as they would go.

House turned the knob for the door as he smirked. The patient had finally formed words.

"Is he kidding?"

House laughed hard shaking his head as he exited.

* * *

Wilson observed with questioning eyes. Watching House leave with a piece of paper in his hand and if he wasn't mistaken...a smile? Wilson began to walk, no rush, toward Cuddy's office nearly tripping over himself. He opened the door to reveal Cuddy bending down picking up what looked like a piece paper that had fallen from a file. 

He wolf whistled. "You tryna' kill me? Please...not here"

Cuddy cocked her head, "Why not? We're at a hospital" she winked at him.

Wilson grinned. "You'll never believe what I just saw?"

"What House smiling because he's doing clinic duty?" she said placing a book in the right place. Wilson noticed this about her. Everything had to be placed in its original position. So he just shoved his hands in his pocket and let his silence respond for him.

Cuddy whipped around, her eyes bulging from her head. "You have got to be kidding me?!"

All Wilson could do was shake his head in amusement.

"Did anyone go in?"

Wilson nodded with a smile.

"Who?"

He shook his head in a 'you gotta guess' form. Cuddy placed one hand on her hip and the other on her mouth, fingers spread while thinking about it. She began to tap her lip.

"Young?"

Wilson nodded.

"Brunette?"

Wilson nodded, wiggling his eyes brows.

"Hot?"

He stopped and stared at her. "You see, if I answer that...I won't benefit from it"

"Good answer"

'Cameron' he mouthed.

Cuddy's face contorted in confusion but had a small inkling at to what Wilson was trying to say. "Are they...?"

Wilson shrugged. "I don't know, he hasn't told me anything"

Cuddy scowled. "You guys are inseparable! You're like...Batman and Robin!"

"Why am I always the sidekick..." he muttered looking up at the ceiling.

She smiled at him. "Sorry". Cuddy walked over and placed a hand on Wilson's cheek, "You're _my_ cute sidekick"

"Oooh". Wilson laughed, "I like the way that sounds"

* * *

_I can't control what happens now  
But patiently I wait  
You to send your heart to me  
Inside these Hospital gates_

House glanced at the clock. 2:47 pm. 2 hours and 13 more minutes of sheer torture. He absently began to shake his leg, his slender fingers tapping the table in perfect rhythm. Cameron was pushing his buttons hard. Literally, well more like his fly. They felt tight every time she came in the room. And the fact that she could be such of an affect on him made his teeth grit and veins pop from his white knuckled hand.

Chase came in suddenly.

"House" he called.

House continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"House" Chase called again, louder.

House could definitely hear him; he just didn't care what he had to say. Cameron was on his mind, Cameron was always on his mind...

"HOUSE!" Chase screamed, his hands coming down on his desk managing to grab the attention of many outsiders. They looked in to see what was happening.

"What do you want Brit?" House said his voice calm.

Chase rolled his eyes. "For the last time i'm Australian"

"No, I was referring to Britney Spears, you know...short blonde hair, nagging for attention?"

Chase rolled his eyes again. "Sara and her treatment are doing well. She's responding to everything"

"Has anyone told Cameron?" House interrupted.

"Umm...No?"

"Technically you just answered me with a question"

"No, no one has told Cameron. I think?"

"I'll go" he tried to hide his excitement. He was going to see Cameron. He felt like a school boy going to see his crush passing down a hallway.

"Ok?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions! Then were going to have this big pile of questions with no answers!" he managed to say walking out of his office.

Chase stood in his office thinking of ways to decipher what House had just said. He just shook his head and walked out.

* * *

Just as he thought. Her oasis. He could see her clearly through the glass windows of the lab, looking down a microscope. Cameron's neck exposed to him, lips parted, caring about nothing other then the task at hand. She moved away to write something down then looked back down the scope again. House let go of a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. Lifting his cane he opened the door. Cameron didn't bother to look as the rubber-to-floor made it way too familiar for her to think of some one else. 

"Good comebacks" he said leaning against his cane. He saw her smirk, continuing to look down the scope.

"Is that _all_ you wanted to say?"

"...No"

House looked around from left to right before continuing,

_Let me be your little secret  
no one else can know  
Im sending you a piece of me  
hold on and don't let go..._

Cameron quirked an eyebrow thinking about what he had just said. House began to turn around to leave.

"House...wait!"

He smiled. Had she finally give in? He turned around.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

She hopped off the stool and walked directly in front of him, placing a hand behind his head, bringing him close, her lips so close to his but not touching, torturing.

_Suspense is what makes things worthwhile  
brings depths to fantasies  
madness from the lack of contact  
_  
Moving from his lips to his ear she whispered "_Breeds insanity_". Content with herself, she smiled and left House standing in the middle of the room with his jaw against the floor. She was better at this then he thought. House thought she would be the one licking from the palm of his hand, well that part had double meaning to it, but he was the one finding it very hard to control himself. All he could do was smirk, the years that she stood by him was just years of learning how to play his own game. At this point, he was the one losing it.

He looked after her, the way that she swung her hips purposely only to look over her shoulder and smile before disappearing around the corner.

"What you do to me Cam" he muttered with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** **Can't you just feel the SMUT on the horizon? Next chap is up, decided to torture you guys the same way that Cam is doing to House P, revs. are much appreciated.**


	2. Bliss

**A/N: Holy shit! I didnt actually think that anyone would rev on this except for like 3 people! But wow! Seriously! Thanks...guess im kinda new at this whole chapter thing, Biz you are right I dont really like to post chapters but hey man I guess its my new thing. EXTREMELY sorry for the late update, my knee has been killing and I can't seem to write anything without having to get up and do something...I hope I didnt tear anythin'!! But once again...Thanks for everyone who read and rev'd:D. Much love yall! On wit my bad self and tha smutness:D (Cameron may seem a lil ruff, but hey, there's nothing wrong with that :P)**

* * *

House sat back and watched General Hospital, his fingers entangled with each other making a self made pillow. He shifted as he heard the door click and shut slowly. For one the door swung somewhat hard and fast, and House had a bruise to show for it too, and secondly anyone who would have opened it and shut it like that meant pure business. Who else would even dare to bug him while watching TV? Any second now Wilson would pipe up. 

"House"

And hey! There it was. "Yea" House said.

"We _need_ to talk" Wilson said emphasizing the need, holding the pair of 'ee's' a little too long for House's comfort.

"Bout?" he continued to eat the animal crackers from its box then nearly jumped up and screeched out, "SHE'S A BITCH!!" throwing a animal cracker toward the direction of the TV.

Wilson scrubbed his face, masking a visible smirk. "You know" he said tenderly.

"No, I don't know, hence the me asking you what it was" He picked up a broken animal cracker and began to play with it, moving it back and forth along the edge of the table the same way that a 5 year old would. Usually it didnt take this long for House to shake Wilson off, but something about him today made House uneasy.

Wilson came around, smiling, only to earn a broken animal cracker to the face.

"House" he warned swiping at the small pieces of cookie from his shirt.

House twiddled his thumbs whistling as if nothing were wrong, then looked at Wilson, mollifying up a bit. "What do you want Boy Wonder?"

Wilson went over to the TV and shut it off.

"Hey!" House cried, "I was watching that! All you could have said was 'Hey House I need to speak to you about something that you have absolutely no idea about"

Wilson frowned. "Cameron"

House tried to mask his visible stiffness by just eyeing Wilson cautiously. _How did he know?_ He hadn't been around him, _oh that sneaky bastard. He was watching...but from where?_ _The-_...a small smile twitched at the corners of House's lips. It all made perfect sense now. _Cuddy had sent him over here! Of course!_

"Come on...you could tell me, talk to me about it"

"Your right" he said slapping his knee and getting up. "It has been awhile since you last giggled and gossiped with the nurses. But! Cameron and I...it hasn't been long", House said in a serious tone, grabbing another cookie, throwing it into the air and catching it into his mouth.

Wilson just nodded confused. "Everything going fine?"

"Yea. See! We talked about! Now leave me alone"

Wilson sighed and crossed his arms knowing there was no way that House would open up anymore. He'd said that much and Wilson knew how much it took for House to open up about _anything_. Sure it was hell when he'd try to figure out what the hell was wrong with him, but at the same time felt a sense of joy knowing he was the only one that House would tell anything too.

"Oh by the way..."

Wilson glanced up at him from his bent head and crossed arms. "What?" he sighed.

House took this as another golden opportunity and just smiled. Ways to play with Wilson was the best, and at the moment, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, why, he had no idea. "You're not going to have a kid" he stated simply.

Wilson looked shocked. "What the, Cuddy? How, what?!" he stuttered.

"AH HA!" House pointed at him. "How long have you and Cuddy been screwing like a bunch of rabbits?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Wilson who had a deep blush make its way toward his face.

He sighed and gave a defeated look. "We haven't been 'screwing like a bunch of rabbits'...we've..."

"Been screwing like a bunch of rabbits" House chimed.

"At least I try to do something with my relationships! You just have fear!"

"Fear? Fear is just an acronym for Fuck Everything And Run; do you see me doing any of that?"

He was tempted to say something but snapped his mouth shut instead. "What do you mean I'm not going to have a kid?" Wilson piped up after a minute of silence.

"I'm talking about me silly! My pregnancy results came in, and I'm not pregnant" House said cheekily.

He laughed, "House...come on, talk to me about Cameron". Wilson was pushing it and he knew it. This type of talk was way too familiar and Wilson really didn't like the consequences. _Damn it House! Why can't you just be fucking normal!!?  
_  
"This convo is o-vah" he said walking to the door, looked back with one final infamous 'House' glare and slammed it shut after him. Wilson just stood there in the middle of the room, hands on his hips and silently looked up at the ceiling as if some miracle where to descend from it.

* * *

"Anything?" Cuddy said from her place on her chair fixing some papers and placing them neatly into a pile. She knew that in the pit of her stomach, from the way that Wilson looked there was one of two options. One, House would have torn Wilson to shreds giving some hope into getting him to talk but at last moments notice turned him down. And two, House told Wilson something then proceeded to exit it with nothing more then a glare and slam of the door. 

Wilson shoved his hands in his pockets for what seemed like the 100th time in less then an hour. "Nope, not really" He glanced out side. The sun was going down; people's small clatter of conversations could be heard outside. He wished he was one of them instead of being stuck in the hospital trying to secretly pry information from House.

"He got mad, didn't he?"

He dragged his gaze away from the window and proceeded to sit down on the chair. "Geez...how _ever_ did you know..."

"Did he at least admit it?"

"Yea, but we only talked about it for an equivalent to me breathing"

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Wilson. "Why do I have a feeling that that isn't all?"

Shit. She knew him way too well. Maybe his expression gave it off because the next moment Cuddy was eye to eye with Wilson making him feel like a child under their parents glare. A thin sheet of sweat appeared on his forehead and right then and there Cuddy knew something was up.

"Because it's true..."

She gently grabbed his jaw and tightened her grip slowly, "And what did you say Dr.Wilson? Hmm?" _Dr. Wilson._ She only used the 'Dr.Wilson' if she was pissed or annoyed.

"Nothing...tooo revealing..." he trailed off trying to wriggle out of her death like grasp.

She released her grip and headed to her chair where she sat down. "He knows doesn't he". It wasn't a question, more of a statement. He couldn't meet her gaze, as he knew that her glare could melt ice.

"Yeeeeeeeea..."

She let out a sigh between clentched teeth. "Damn it...no clinic duty for 1 week...I bet"

House came in with a wide style. He took in the scene before him. Wilson sat on the chair across from Cuddy with a hand holding his head while Cuddy sat there looking miserable, as always, when she didn't have plan.

"2 weeks" he said.

They both turned to look at him. "1 week" Cuddy reasoned.

"2"

"1"

"2"

"1"

"2!"

"1!"

"2!"

"2 then!"

"Yes! I so win!"

Cuddy realized what she said and spluttered over her words jumping from her seat. "No, I meant 2 weeks! No, I meant 1!"

"Sorry". House reached into his pocket and took out a small tape recorder, pressed the rewind button for a couple of seconds and played it back with a triumphant smile.

_"2"_

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

_"2!"_

_"1!"_

_"2!"_

_"2 then!"_

House smiled. "The evidence never lies"

Wilson looked at him in disbelief and just sat there eyeing House with the most curiosity. Cuddy just shook her head, and gave up.

"Fine...2 weeks then...but I want your ass in there as soon as the 2 weeks are over got that!?"

House mock saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Wilson stifled a smile with a soft quick snicker. Cuddy swatted her arm at him, glaring in such a way it was interpreted as 'Shut up'. He sank lower in his chair, sheepishly.

"Oh Jimmy my boy! Looks like someone is seriously whipped!" House said singy songy then smiled at both of them. "Well" he glanced down at his watch, "I must be leaving, i'll leave you two to um...bump and grind". House winked at Wilson and closed the door. Once he knew they thought he was gone he pressed his ear against it and heard the muffled voice of Cuddy demanding what the hell House had meant and what the hell had that wink meant as well. House laughed and went outside. It was cold, as always. He brought his bag down and looked for his beanie, found it, slipped it on and hitched his bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards his bike. He threw his leg over it, settled his cane neatly in its spot and revved the bike up. A smirk appeared as he glanced back at the hospital, memories flooding back to him from the day it self.

"Just you wait Cam"

* * *

He wanted to be stealthy, make her wonder where the hell did he come from. Slowly he opened the door, peeking his head in, making sure she wasn't in sight. He looked around, her purse casually slung over a chair, a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom as steam seeped beneath the door. House sighed and smiled, slowly starting to strip as well. He started with his shirt but when he looked around and saw that most of his wardrobe already appeared on half of his furniture, he decided to take it to the bedroom. The sound of water pounding against her and the tiles sounded through out the room. 

_"Just like this..."_

House smirked and felt a familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach at just the thought. "Were the hell is the hamper..." he muttered.

When he spotted it, he threw his shirt towards it but missed by a couple of inches. "If I remember correctly...I use that much force all the time...my Kobe skills are outta whack"

He placed his hand on it and bent down as much as possible grabbing the shirt and placed it in the hamper then examined a little further. There was a light spot and a darker one near it, Cameron had moved it. "I knew it..." He said smiling. House straightened up but softened as he felt 2 soft, warm and wet hands wrapping themselves around his waist. He glanced back to see Cameron wearing nothing more then a white fluffy towel and a smile.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said with equal softness.

"Was it torture?" she asked innocently. He watched her dematerialize into the bathroom and come back with a tube of lotion in her hand. She sat at the edge and began to bathe her leg in it. "Hmmm? Was it?" she pressed.

House gulped the air suddenly becoming thick to him.

She watched as he disappeared out the door. There was heavy footsteps which stopped by the kitchen. The fridge opened and closed as the clinking of silver ware came next. The heavy foot steps appeared and so did House. He took his spot against the dresser, and began to eat the ice cream slowly staring at Cameron the whole time. There was some left on his spoon from the previous scoop so he lifted it looking like a sword in the light of the night, as he continued to keep eye contact with her and licked it clean.

Cameron couldn't take it anymore and with one swift motion, the pint of ice cream appeared on the night stand, bringing House down with her onto the bed.

"Fuck, I couldn't take it anymore..." she said frantically kissing him, her fingers stroking his chest lightly.

"And you think I could?" he said mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me"

He obeyed as he felt her hands explore him, a buoyant expression crossing his features. Good thing for them that they were wearing virtually nothing as they could almost feel their release at first touch. Cameron reached between them brushing her fingers delicately over him through his jeans getting a, "oh your good" before he devoured her neck. Her hands found themselves into his hair, pulling heedlessly. She loved when they made love, not only for it being House but it was as if he knew all of her secret places. The right spot, how to touch it, it amazed her. He hit one of the spots and Cameron arched her back in response, feeling the tingling sensation go throughout her veins.

"1" he whispered into her ear, his scratchy husky voice digging it's self lower and lower into her.

She pulled impatiently on his pants, "Come on, Greg" she said licking the outer part of his ears sending a small shiver down his back, "take em' off"

He sat up and slipped off the bed, tugging the pants off and sending them flying toward the hamper.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you moved it..." he said climbing back into bed and hovering over her.

"Yea?"

"Yea"

"Well..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "whatcha gonna do bout it?"

House growled. "Oh...you'll see..."

He propped himself up on one hand, mimicking his motion the same way that she did moments earlier, earning him a "a your good" himself. His slender fingers unhooked the Velcro, the only barrier separating him from Cameron. She looked like a porcelain doll, but she wasn't fragile at all. At points it amazed House at how strong she could be and almost wanted to bask in envy at her independence. But she had him to depend on, more now then ever.

They continued to kiss, as they both stroked each other.

"_Come on_..." Cameron whispered in his ear.

House settled himself between her, ankles locking behind him. Slowly and gently, he pushed into her watching as Cameron arched her back in response. He started a slow pace watching as Cameron gently thrashed her head back and forth. Her nails raked along his back and House sucked in a breath at the stinging feeling.

"Oh God" he managed to breathe out.

"Now...you're...calling...me...god?" she said in between each thrust. He couldn't take it anymore as a tingling sensation settled it's self at the pit of his stomach. Cameron cried out and arched up, wrapping her hands around his neck as she looked up at the ceiling with bliss filled eyes. It took every ounce of self-power to not fill her at that moment. He wanted to bring her to the brink as many times as his body allowed it.

"2" he said, kissing her neck. His body felt weak but continued to thrust, her breathing coming out in short hot puffs.

"Come on Greg...do it"

House licked his lips as he felt it near. Grabbing her hips he pistoned into her making the bed shake violently against the wall. He cried out as he felt his orgasm rippled through him like lightening. Cameron wasn't far behind as her orgasm hit, her cry piercing his ears in pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck" he breathed out.

Their chests began to rise and fall rapidly but later decreased as the minutes went by. Cameron didnt seem to mind his weight, as she just ruffled his hair unconsciously looking up at the patterns of the ceiling. No one spoke for the rest of the time until she heard soft snoring coming from House. She smiled and ducked her head.

_Reflecting on a future night__  
__Erotic thoughts appear_  
_But until then I'll ride the wind _  
_Sending whispers to your ear_

* * *

**A/N: Ahahahah, I left Cameron with the last word...or did I? Hmm to continue this or not? You guys decide :D Hope you enjoyed your stay :D R&R**


End file.
